masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Access Corridor
With the Alliance contacted and a rendezvous set, Randall makes his way through the Access Tunnels and back to the Hangar Bay to steal a shuttle. Number of checkpoints: 6 Walkthrough With the message sent, Randall arrives in the access tunnels but he will encounter an heavy resistance when the alarm will sound loud and the emergency red lighting will be activated. Checkpoint 1 Due to this alarm, the synthetics defensive forces of the station are in alert and are ready to eliminate every threats presents on the facility. When Randall goes out of the relay's elevator, he enters into a large corridor where a Grad Turret is shooting at two helpless Geth Troopers. Profit of this opportunity to take cover and start shooting at the dangerous turret. When the geth forces are eliminated, a second grad turret will appear in the end of the corridor and four squad of three Orcus Mechs each will attack you, one by one. Those enemies are relatively weak and will not pose a hard resistance except for the second turret which can be hard to aim. Your sniper is then very helpful in this situation. The "veteran" rank on this checkpoint is easy to get if you can avoid turret's bullets and if you kill the mech's squads in a row or with different weapons. Keep in mind that zone power such as Storm are effective against grouped foes. When those forces are eliminated, you can grab some easy money on several wall safes and consoles during the course to the next checkpoint. During this time, the Director will explain his plan for human race that Randall will ignore while the alarm system switches off. Checkpoint 2 When you arrive in the new room, divided in two corridors, a Krogan Prisoner is fighting against a squad of three Orcus Mechs. Those mechs will quickly be destroyed because they are no match for the armored and well equipped krogan. When you take part in the fight, the emergency red lighting will be activated and two others krogans, also equipped with the powerful M-333 Particle Beam, will appear on the left side of the room while two others squads of mechs will also enter in action by the right corridor of the room. Except for the resilience of the krogans, the enemies present on this checkpoint are not a real threat if you act with caution and if you keep in mind that the right corridor is protected by two powerful Grad Turrets. It is then recommended to kill the moving foes before attacking the turrets. You can easily do that by waiting the foes in the left corridor. Like the first checkpoint, the "veteran" rank is easy to get if you can avoid turret's bullets and if you kill the mech's squads yourself with style. Moreover, the krogans are not so dangerous because they will focus their fire against the mechs and will then not charge at you. When the Cerberus' defenses are destroyed, the emergency red lighting are turned off and the Director will taunt you and the volus hacker will warn Randall via the radio that the geths deployed from the Comm Relay are now everywhere in the station. Checkpoint 3 In this checkpoint you will enter in a large corridor where a squad of three Geth Troopers is moving to his target. You are behind them use that to your advantage in order to eliminate those week foes with style. After that, another squad of three geths will appear in the end of the corridor. They are more dangerous and are into cover. However your sniper rifle and a well placed biotic pull can easily deal with them. When the two geth squads are eliminated, you can go in the room of the left side in the end of the corridor to grab some credits before to run in the second part of the checkpoint located on the right side of the corridor. Do not forget to run as fast as possible from a spot to another in order to ensure a top "time" ranking. When you pass the door, Randall will face another geth squad composed of two troopers and a dangerous Geth Juggernaut. Stay in cover and use your shotgun or your heavy beam weapon to deal with this threat. To ensure your gold medal, you must avoid any damage and switch your weapons to increase your style. Your Cloak can be useful to shoot the Juggernaut without drawing attention. When the enemies are dealt with, run quickly to the last part of the checkpoint. There, a single geth trooper located on the left side of the room is fighting against two Cerberus troopers and a Riot Trooper at your right side. It is recommended to focus your fire against Cerberus troops while their attention is attracted by the geth. Those units can be easily eliminated if you take care and if you use the right power against the shielded Cerberus enemy. After that, your way is clear for the next corridor. Checkpoint 4 This checkpoint is particularly long because you will have to cross three rooms before the final evaluation. However, the gold ranking for this evaluation is not so hard to unlock if you run from room to room and if you can avoid most of the damage and if you remember to kill enemies with style. In fact, there is none heavy or dangerous foes except maybe the two Cerberus snipers. The first room is a large corridor where two troopers and a single sniper, awakened by the alarm, will shoot at you. Be careful because you will have to run straightforward in order to reach the enemies while you are surrounded by explosive cans. It is then recommended to shoot each of those before to go forward to avoid a dangerous explosion. When you advance cover from cover, keep in mind that the little wall in the center of the corridor can be broken by enemy fire if you stay too long in one spot. Another strategy is to use your cloak to cross the corridor safely. When the three first foes are eliminated a single Riot Trooper will also try to stop you. The second room is more dangerous because it is smaller and the enemies are well protected behind several huge boxes. It is recommended to find a good cover before attempting any kill. When you arrive in it, four Cerberus troopers will welcome you and two others riot troopers will come in reinforcement after a while. Use the classic strategy to deal with them and do not let them arrive close to you with their shields. Finally you will encounter a last heavy resistance pocket in a last large room. There four troopers, one riot trooper and one sniper will try to stop you. Nothing is here really dangerous except their numbers forcing you to act quickly if you want to avoid their fire power. Your cloak is once more a good solution to kill safely the first of them. When you kill them, do not forget your style if you want the "veteran" rank. After those fights, the alarm will shut down and the light will turn white once more. You have now the time to collect several credits lying around. After that, you will once more enter into the Hangar Bay of the Barn to steal the shuttle you need for your escape. Checkpoint 5 This time, Randall will enter on the upper platform of the Hangar Bay. You will directly arrive behind two patrolling troopers. Use the surprise element at your advantage and kill them before they can face you. Be extremely careful because a dangerous sniper is located on the other platform. it is recommended to kill instead of running. Be advice that nothing can reach him except your M-29 Incisor sniper rifle. When those threats are dealt with, two Assault Troopers will jump on the platform with their jetpack to attack you, eliminate them and take the door in front of you. If you want some credits, a safe deposit box is available on the right side of this door. When you pass the door another squad of three assault troopers will arrive in front of you. Use your biotic abilities to quickly deal with them. After that, a squad of three Riot Troopers leaded by a single Centurion will come from the elevator in front of you. As always, a biotic pull or storm can be very effective with the shielded enemies. When they are all dead you can pursue your trajectory in order to reach the elevator. Before to take this elevator, a sniper located on your left and protected by one trooper and one engineer will try to stop you. Eliminate them with your sniper rifle and you will be able to finally take the elevator. If needed, a second safe box is available near the sniper's corpse. Due to the huge number of enemies on this checkpoint, the veteran rank is quite easy to get if you can avoid most of the damage and if you check at your style ranking. Checkpoint 6 Randall is now really close to his shuttle but he will have to fight his way one last time against Cerberus defenses. In the hangar, four Troopers supported by a strong Ogre Mech are waiting for you. This part of the checkpoint is the hardest because enemies will focus their fire on Randall and no good cover is available near the entrance point. It is the recommended to use your tactical cloak to reach a safe post before engaging the combat. Then you will have to quickly deal with the troopers while you need to avoid the dangerous firepower of the mech. Be also advice that the mech is far from you and is then not easy to reach except with your biotics or your sniper rifle. Fortunately, when the troopers are eliminated, a squad of two Riot Troopers and a single trooper leaded by a Centurion will come into the fight from the right side of the hangar. Their arrival is fortunate because they will start to shoot at the mech and its attention will be attracted by them. Use this delay to reload your powers and to find a good position. When you are back in combat, eliminate all threats without forgetting your style ranking if you want the gold final ranking. When most of the enemies are down, a Geth Dropship will arrive from the space and will drop two Geth Troopers and two Geth Juggernaut. Be careful because the juggernaut will rush at you and will try to flank you, focus your fire on them before than can do so. Once more, your cloak can save you if you are in a bad situation. When the juggernaut are advancing to you, several cerberus squads of Assault Troopers will come in reinforcement to defend the hangar from both side. Once more, use them to drawn enemy fire and increase your "health" ranking. Deal with the enemy one by one with your style points in mind and the veteran rank will be unlocked. When most of troops are dealt with, a last squad of geths compound with one single geth trooper and three geth juggernaut will land on the platform while more cerberus assault squad will also come. Once more, be careful because the juggernaut will try to flank you even if cerberus troops are shooting at them. It is then recommended to stay far from the war zone to avoid the fire. When all forces are eliminated, you can grab some credits lying in the hangar behind the cerberus fighters and then you can take the shuttle to reach LV426, your rendezvous point with the alliance. Your volus ally will then wish you luck when you start the engines and cut the communication. Enemies *Krogan Prisoner *Grad Turret *Orcus Mech *Geth Trooper *Geth Juggernaut *Trooper *Assault Trooper *Riot Trooper *Centurion *Sniper *Engineer *Ogre Mech pl:Korytarz wejściowy ru:Подводящий коридор uk:Підвідний коридор Category:Mass Effect: Infiltrator Category:Missions